


what words does the light require of me

by lavenderlotion



Series: Short, Sweet, SFW Saturday [24]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Kissing, Lingerie, Post-X-Men: First Class (2011), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “This is pretty,” Emma commented quietly, pressing the words into the soft slope of Angel’s neck.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Angel Salvadore
Series: Short, Sweet, SFW Saturday [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1451083
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	what words does the light require of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsertSthMeaningful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSthMeaningful/gifts).



> for step, who whispered _”emmangel softness”_ at me
> 
> BIG THANKS to [homosociality](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/homosociality/pseuds/homosociality) for the beta & the encouragement that after two entire weeks without writing a word, i hadn't lost it all!!

Emma eased the door to her bedroom open before slipping through on quiet feet, padding across the carpet without making a sound. Angel knew she was there, of course—it  _ was _ Emma’s apartment, after all, and the other woman’s senses were marginally enhanced.  _ Interest _ flared through Angel’s mind and fluttered across their link, and Emma wrapped herself around her girlfriend’s thoughts familiarly as she stepped up behind her to wrap her in her arms as well.

“This is pretty,” Emma commented quietly, pressing the words into the soft slope of Angel’s neck. 

Her fingers met smooth,  _ warm _ skin as she pressed them into the weight of Angel's thighs. Angel had always run warm, ever since the first moment Emma felt her flesh against her own, and it had always felt perfect against her ever-cool skin. She trailed her fingers up higher as she brought her eyes from Angel’s neck to feast upon the magnificent reflection staring back at her through the towering mirror resting against her wall. 

Angel had found the gift Emma had left out, and she’d put it on. 

“I’m glad you think so,” Angel hummed, a teasing edge to her voice that felt like the soft flutter of wings against Emma’s heart. “You did buy it, after all.”

Emma laughed gently, dragging her fingers across the black lace which was wrapped around Angel’s hips. She felt the inlaid diamonds and a smile twisted around her lips. She teased her fingers higher, dragging the tips of her painted nails up to the cinch of Angel’s waist where the lace ended. Emma’s eyes followed her hands as her fingertips fitted against Angel’s bare ribs and pressed in to feel the hard resistance of bone. 

Angel’s mind pressed against her own; she was alive. They both were. 

It wasn’t a reminder Emma needed often, but sometimes something anxious would claw its way under her skin and make itself a home until Emma reassured herself that Angel was alive and well. During their years following Erik, there had been too many close calls with  _ all _ of them—enough that it was rare for either of them to sleep through the night.

“It’s smooth,” Angel whispered softly, and when Emma met her eyes in the mirror, her gaze was even softer. 

“I must have good taste,” Emma said in place of things she’d not yet found the strength to breathe and kept locked away behind her teeth where they were safe. 

“You do,” Angel told her, head falling to the side to allow Emma more room to dot kisses across her skin. 

Emma did, always greedy for her lover. 

“I’m sure you’d look far better without it,” she whispered, pulling up a bruise with her lips and teeth high enough on Angel’s throat that she wouldn’t be able to cover it with cloth and the world would know she belonged to Emma. 

Angel’s hands covered Emma’s and their fingers fit together easily. Emma pressed a warm kiss to the mark she had left and met Angel’s dark eyes in the mirror.

“Are you asking to take me to bed?” Angel asked with a voice that sounded like velvet as it laid across Emma’s skin.

“Perhaps,” she whispered, feeling a smile tug across her face as Angel let go of her hands only to move within the confines of her arms.

Angel was shorter than her. 

Before her, Emma had only been with men. She’d never known what it would be like to allow herself to love another woman, but it was everything she could have imagined and a million amazing things more. Angel was  _ small,  _ so small, and when she wasn’t wearing shoes that towered towards the sky, she fit under Emma’s chin like she’d been crafted by the Gods to be there. 

“You’re a ridiculous woman,” Angel told her, but she swallowed Emma’s answer in a kiss that tasted like nothing but love. 

Emma lifted her by the soft skin of her thighs and brought her to bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_


End file.
